Grey Punch
Fujiwara, also known as the Grey Punch, Hero who is currently Employed by Hero Association.Currently living in E City. He earned his power from an medal also know as Eternal Space Dust. He have vast superhuman strength. He can easily lift 5 ton metal and can dodges bullets. Fujiwara prefer close combat against his enemies. Actually he have S Class ability but due to his defeats against harsh enemies make him Class A. Appearance Fujiwara wears Grey gloves, cape and light armor thats why Hero Assocition calls him Grey. He have Black Quiff hair, hazel eyes and a little goatee. His civilian outfit is Blue shirt with black Pants. Personality Fujiwara have INTP personality. He respects other people except rude people. He can easily makes find friends. Even he had alien friends. After gained his powers. He become hero because two reasons. First reason he wants save his city. Second reason he wants get girlfriend. Relationships Allies Mumen Rider: His first and best friend in Hero Association. During his C class times he paired up with Mumen against villains. Genos: Fujiwara challanged Genos because he needs experience. He fight against Genos in forest of Z city but he lost. He respects Genos too much Saitama: During the Genos fight he meets Saitama too. Fujiwara dont know Saitama's power and he never unterestimed him because of his low class. He played chess with Saitama .Fujiwara won. Tatsumaki: Tatsumaki saves Fujiwara multiple times. Fujiwara asks too many questions about Tatsumaki's powers. Tatsumaki think he is annoying. Martian King: Real holder of Eternal Space Dust medal but old enemy now Fujiwara's best friend. After the Martian King banished from mars. Fujiwara shares home with Martian king and his apprentice Martian Solly Martian Solly: Fujiwara's old enemy now he is friend. Fujiwara shares home with Martian king and his apprentice Martian Solly Tomoko: Fujiwara neighbor. Tomoko helps him during his first months of hero job. Fujiwara always thankful for Tomoko. Enemies Garou: When he encountered Garou first time he fight against Hero Hunter but he retreat because of Garou's strong martial arts technics. Fujiwara still wants revenge. Martian Empress: Real leader of Martian colony. After Martian King's failure she come with her army in E city. Fujiwara defeats him with Tatsumaki's help. Martian Empress hates Fujiwara Lighting Colon: Dragon level monster. When it apperaed in city Fujiwara try the defend city but he defeat by Colon. With Tatsumaki's help they defeat Colon Water Jack: Tiger level monster who can control water. Fujiwara destroyed it. Gouketsu: He is first hero to encountered against Gouketsu. He try the stop him but cant make it. Background After finishing his university. Fujiwara looked for job. He have medical secretary diploma. One day during his job hunt. He found an medal. When he touch medal , medal inject an needle on his arm. He fainted. After several hours in his house. His body improved. Fujiwara figured out this medal gave him superpowers. He makes new suit with his neighbor Tomoko. After finished Hero exam. He become C class rank 3 called Grey Punch . This days he paired up with Mumen rider and fought against Water Jack. One day in E city. He attacked by Martian Solly. After he defat solly. He ranks up and become B Class. When Martian King appeared in E city with solly. Fujiwara hardly won this battle. Due to E city events Tatsumaki assigned to E city research this fights. After defeats of King and Solly they banished from mars. Martian Empress come with her elite fighters in E city. Fujiwara fought against her with Tatsumaki, Martian King and Solly's help. Empress retreat from earth. After his efforts he ranks up to A Class. After fight against Garou and few monsters. He slowly decreased to rank 20 in Class A. Powers & Abilities Fujiwara gained his powers by Eternal Space Dust. Immense Strength: He can lift 5 ton metal. But medal reduces his powers sometimes. He can destroy a little house with one punch. When he punched Martian King first time. Martian King doesnt effect his punch due to medal resistence. But when he kicks Martian Empress. Empress's torso destroyed by crush. He can take an dragon level threat with full power medal. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Fujiwara more faster than normal human. But medal reduces him speed too. He can dodges bullet. In Full medal power he can counter Genos and Garou's fast attacks. Immense Endurance: He can continue fight with bleeding body. When medal power gets full he doesnt effect by multiple big attacks from different directions for a minute. Martial Arts Knowledge: Fujiwara prefers close combat against his rivals. When he chose the be hero. His neighbor Tomoko teach him some famous martial arts such as karate and judo. But he cant compare with the strong martial artists like Bang,Bomb and Garou Major Battles Quotes '' '' Better be hero than secretary ' '' '' Stay calm, look confident and always save people. Thats the point of being a good hero right ? ' -Fujiwara to Mumen Rider '' Oh no my theory is right There are aliens in Mars. Thats cool now get out '' -Fujiwara's reply after Martian King introduces itself '' '' '' You know your support makes me more hero. Thanks again '' -Fujiwara to Tomoko Trivia #Grey Punch's Zodiac Sign is Scorpio #He likes video games too much #He have history and science book collections Category:Characters